


Believe in a Smiling God

by wholockian151



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Strexcorp, death (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian151/pseuds/wholockian151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kevin grinned, the flesh ripping in his cheeks as his jaw hung loosely from his skull, his smile as big as it's ever been. Cecil was right. He did win. He won with the glorious Strexcorp under the unholy rays of the Smiling God.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in a Smiling God

Kevin was smiling. His three eyes filled with joy and hope, emotions outlawed by the impending rule of the horrid Strexcorp. Kevin was not going to let Strexcorp take over the town, he just couldn't let their demonic and twisted ways become his life. His continuously moving tattoos swirled around his arms happily, awaiting the victory that Cecil, the man from Night Vale (still not as good of a name as Desert Bluffs, don't you think?) had told him that he wins against Stexcorp. Why would he lie? Cecil didn't seem to be the kind to lie to people. Cecil was, technically, in the future. But it could technically be in the past, too. Time does not exist, so Kevin wasn't really sure. The stand off was soon, and Kevin was ready to win. Cecil wouldn't lie, right?  
\---  
Kevin grinned, the flesh ripping in his cheeks as his jaw hung loosely from his skull, his smile as big as it's ever been. Cecil was right. He did win. He won with the glorious Strexcorp under the unholy rays of the Smiling God. Kevin strolled through the wonderful town of Desert Bluffs, seeing people being consumed by the power of Strexcorp and the Smiling God, seeing their eyes become dark and soulless as his own, their faces tearing into permanent smiles and showing constant praise. Strexcorp is everything, Strexcorp will always be everything.  
His third eye, usually awake and dreadfully illegal by the laws of the wonderful Strexcorp, was sewn shut. Strexcorp was so giving. they took away his eye and gave him a better life, a life of Strex. His tattoos, usually illegally and unlawfully bright and cheerful, were now mere scars along his arms. Strex left them as a reminder, a reminder that they always win. A reminder to him that fighting back is illegal, and usually resulted in death. But Strex is giving, kind, they let him live. Live the life of Strexcorp. They let him live in the beautiful light of the Smiling God.   
'Believe in a smiling God!' Kevin saw painted on a building as he walked through the town. Painted in the blood of those who fought back. Strexcorp had taken over each business in town.   
What a wonderful motto, and so truthful. Like Cecil, and his promise of victory.  
Kevin stopped walking. He had a flicker of memory. Of a time before Strex had rightfully taken over. He felt...emotions. Emotions he was not supposed to feel, emotions that were illegal. Kevin glanced over at the Strex operatives draining the life of the rebels across the street. They had stopped moving, and turned their many heads to look at him, as if they sensed his crime.  
The crime of feeling hope. A crime punishable by death.  
Kevin turned away, making sure to smile as wide as he could and went back to the radio station, where Strex approved news could be broadcast. He tried to forget Cecil's promise, forget the time before Strex, forget the time when he could feel other things beside overwhelming praise and joy for the Smiling God. He was unsuccessful.  
\---  
Kevin was old now. Very old. Strex was still ruling strong in the beautiful town of Desert Bluffs, people smiling and praising the wonderful Smiling God. Everyone smiled. Strex made it so you couldn't not smile. You had to smile. It was illegal otherwise.   
Strex has a lot of laws, Kevin thought, turning on his old radio station microphone. he heard a familiar voice. He almost couldn't place it at first, it had been years since Kevin had even thought about it.  
It's been years since he's heard another voice besides the horrid crackling and static of Strex.   
'Oh no. Hello?' Cecil's voice crackled in over the radio waves.  
Kevin mustered all the strength he had left to speak.   
'Cecil! Cecil, old friend. I'm here.'  
The future is desolate and barren. Kevin exchanged few words with Cecil. He really had missed other voices.   
He could hear the Strexcorp...employers? enforcers? In all these years, Kevin still did not know what they were, what he was.  
The growls and screams grew closer to the station door. Strexcorp had control over all. Kevin had lost Cecil's voice for the last time.   
The static grew louder as their many arms and legs pounded at the studio door, their mouths foaming at the idea of devouring another person. If Kevin could even be considered a person anymore.  
He have a final thought of Cecil, of his emotions before Strex took over. it was difficult to think over the rewiring that Strexcorp had done to him, but he felt them.  
The door burst open and Strexcorp enforcers burst through the door, their arms and legs and faces and pushing through. a wide, grinning face was the last thing Kevin saw.


End file.
